Microlens arrays are widely used in light filed cameras, compound eye cameras, and wide angle microscope cameras. In general, the images projected by a microlens array require post processing, such as matching and combining of each and every image projected by each microlens in the microlens array. However, due to the wave nature of light, the image projected by each microlens of the microlens array may have a vignetting effect with a gradual decrease in light intensity from image center toward the image periphery, causing severe distortions in the post processed images.
Currently, consumer electronic devices and industrial testing equipment are becoming lightweight, thin, and portable. Generally, multiple lens groups are often used to achieve flexible imaging functions. This may limit the light-and-thin configuration and portability of such devices and equipment.
The disclosed microlens array imaging device and imaging method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.